Shadow Dragon
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: a new evil hot male dragon read to found out more slash mpreg rape
1. Parthers

Chase looked around his lair " Wuya" he called the Heylin witch appeared ( she has her body back)

" Yes Chase " said Wuya

" Go to tower and bring a boy of seventeen with long sliver hair to me say I have a job for him"

Wuya looked puzzled she never saw anyone beisdes jack here

As she rose the doors opened and the most beautiful youth walk in " what now need a new spell" he said then looked at Wuya " who is the second rate hag witch"

the little bastard who is he calling second rate Wuya looked at the boy his hair was as sliver as the moon his voice sounds so heavenly and that body what she'd give to that between her legs.

"This Wuya Raven now then my Dragon of Darkness listen well I want to go to the temple and get a few of the wu you'll know which ones and I think three new ones made themselves known find them and bring to me Wuya you go too.

" I don't need some 2,000 year old hag I can do it by myself Chase" said Raven hotly

Chase with such fire slap him sending him across the room " You will do as I say"said Chase in a tone that made Wuya blood run cold.

She walked over to the boy his cheek was red his nose was bleeding he look ready to cry and she couldn't blame him.

" Let's go hag" he said moving to door not looking at her his pride hurt.

the dragons in training were enjoying there day off Master Fung had told them to take. Raimundo was laying in the sun near the lake when he tought he saw a black Dragon flying above it was only when Omi said " Is that black dragon flying towards about to blow fire"

the four dragons leaped out just in time.

Raven laughed coldly " silly dragons it's only an illulison I knew this would be too easy come on Wuya we need to get to the vault my dragon will work only for a few hours by then we be halfway to Chase". he laughed again " I love being evil".

Wuya had to admit he was good at it he casted spells she didn't think to try in a hunred years.

they were in the vault all the wu was their's well Chase's but who cares Raven did some Dark Heylin spell and the Wu disappeared

"Were are the Wu?ask WUYA

"With Chase said Raven " Now we have some guest" they turned all four drgaons were waiting this will be fun

* * *

well my first xaolin fanfic plus I need a beta please review please


	2. family history

THIS SLASH BOY BOY MPREG JACK/RAI/OC YEAH IT'S A THREESOME

* * *

Raimundo and the others was sill fighting his dragon "damn were the hell did this dragon come from" he said 

" I don't know" said Omi " But this Illusion is very storng we can't touch it but it can touch us"

Kimiko did Fire flip" this is bullshit why must something always attack us Fire Kick"

meanwhile Raven and Wuya were sitting outside the vault he took out the tangle web comb and using Heylin magic trasformed it into a pretty one " Here this for you" he said giving the wu to Wuya " Chase lets me keep a few I got blue dragon" he pointed to his neck a pendent shone in her face

" Thanks this is my favorite wu"said Wuya putting the wu in her hair " let's destory the Xiaolin temple while were here waiting for those fools to stop your enchanted Dragon"

" Not so fast Wuya said Master Fueng " you'll have to go though me first"

Raven ran past Wuya and started to fight the old man it lasted for an hour but in the end the master had fallen

Wuya clapped as he took a bow " Now we kill him" she said hands glowing

"No we have a temple to destory" Raven said " I call upon the magic of all Heylins give a storm so powerful to destory what is thy"

" I Wuya called upon the powers of Darkness give spirts to do thine biding destory this place"

with their combine powers both Raven and Wuya did what no dark power has done in 1500 years desrtoyed the temple.

Storms and Spirts went did as commend the temple could much more.

Raven looked around and saw a green dragon flying towards the flames that burned the temple with the Dragon monks on his back casting a spell he sat behind Clay the Texan .

" What's happen to the temple" he said in Mocking voice

" Wuya and some Shadow Dragon is destorying our home and -wait a sec who the hell are you" said Clay

" I am Raven The Shadow Dragon like my handy work the witch wasn't too bad but there is room for impovement" said Raven seeing the angry eyes the monks had for him

all at once the monks attack him " Typhoon boom ,Water kick , Fire punch, Third arm slash"

he evede each attack " Soinc Storm Wave " he hit three of the dragons only him and the wind Dragon was left " Well it looks like it is just you and me " he said in Brazilin

" And I am going to kick your ass bitch " came the heated reply

" Awwww the baby dargon is mad at me sorry baby"said Raven mocking the teen

Rai threw the first punch Raven doge the hit only to get kick in back

" Tricky batrasd " mutter Raven " Shadow attack "

"Sword of the storm" said Rai

they fought for what seems like hours before Wuya knock the wind Dragon out

" Enough games Raven I sense Chase is calling for us" she said then to the temple " We did more then I ever did with Jack Spicer "

" Who the crybaby who is scared of the dark screams like a bitch then runs" that was blunt

"Hey who the hell are you calling a crybaby" a voice said out of the darkness

" Oh Jack what the hell are you doing here? said Wuya

" Well I came for their wu but what to the temple"?

"Oh we destoryed it bye"said Wuya taking Raven by the Hand and flying in the air.

Jack waited while the others woke up they looked at the temple " That son of dog "said Omi

"You mean bitch " said Kimiko " argh I want to kill him and what is with the Dragon thing I thought there were only four Earth wind water and Fire.

"there is one more The Shadow Dragon whose power is equel to yours" said Master Feung "I amdit I was shocked when I saw him it was seventeen years ago when the last one come to the temple he was a friend of mine but he fell in love and married a Heylin witch"

" So Raven might be the son of a dragon and a witch "said Omi

" Yes Omi and somehow fallen into Chase Young hands I heared years ago that a young boy of seven arrive at locol home he look like the heylin witch but when I went to find some truth he was gone ran way in the night the next morning leopand tracks were found."

Raimundo looked at the sky and said "This is our first time seeing him Chase has been our enemy for nearly two years why now looked what that FUCKER did to our home in less then a day I mean if he could do that why wait so long"

"Because he wanted kept the chlid a sercret for as long as he could with the five of you monks the world would be at your feet he must want all five frist"

"So Raven is the key to ruling the world "said Clay

" Hey I have been to Chase's lair lots of times I have never seen anyone other then Chase and Wuya"said Jack

" Chase would never let anyone see him and in your case you might tell us in your goalting"said Master Fenug Jack pouted

"So were would his room be in the lair be"

" we may find out soon he will be back to claim what is his" said Master Fenug hold a sliver Heylin pendent " this was his mother's I saw it once before when I met her he will come"

In Town Raven and Wuya were having a night on the town casting sepll on innoect poeple

"Well this fun" said Wuya looking around "My my what fun mortals can be back in the day we Heylins witches ruled till that Grandmatser Dashi destoryed our way of life oh how I miss it so" the she looked at him "So what about you were do you hail from"

" Don't know my mom was a Heylin witch and my dad was I don't something they died when I was seven lost in the moutains I went to a home Chase found there and took me with him the frist time I saw him I fell in love with-"

" So you like men do ya you know it is nothing to ashamed of back in the old days men and women use to have sex with the same sex all day long"

"Oh very funny anyway Chase and I been together for two years but he is controling and can get upest easily" said Raven

" so I notice does he always hit you like that it is really unfair he is stornger then you no to mention he is a little crazry" said Wuya

"then why are you at his lair miss thang"said Raven

" I want to rule the world and you saw jack it will be a cold day in hell when he takes over anything " said Wuya with a sigh

"Oh yes I saw how the hell did you end up with him no one would in the right mind go near him" said Raven Laughing "but he was cute in a little needy boy kind of way"

" Okay now I want to be sick Raven ugh "

" Oh Wuya -hey were is my mom's pendent "he seach his pockets when it hit him " Wuya I must go back stall Chase Please."

he transported to the temple.

were Omi was the frist to greet him " looking for something pertty boy " he said Holing the necklance in fornt of him oh yeah he was going to pay dearly

"give it or so help me god"

" or what maybe this shit will look lovely in the river "

" Basrtad"

" Yeah listen shitface you fucked with the worng Dragon if you what it back you are so going to pay "Omi said

"Give it back Omi "said Rai from behind " A little cold hearted don't you think ?"

Omi looked at Rai as if he growned a second head" This son of a demon destroyed our temple stole the Wu and is working for Chase but worse still he kick my ass my ASS it is I who is to do the kicking"

" Gee is he always this modest and blnut " Raven taking back his mother's pendent

"No he is wrose then this Iam Raimundo the wind dragon" said Raimundo sticking out his hand Raven took it

"I must go Chase will wonder were I am" he said disappering in thin air

"Uh Rai WHAT THE FUCK DO THINK YOU ARE DOING HE SOULD PAY!!!" Omi was furious

"Omi think about it use a kimaybe he had no choice you know Chase will do anything to get what he wants even d" said Rai

" Espeacily one who is love with him" said Wuya steping out of the darkness

" What do you what Witch I won't hold back on you on kicking your ass" said Rai

" I come in peace I do want to talk about him though if I talk him in coming here you'll treat him right and not hold agaisnt him what happen tonight" said Wuya

"Why do you care Wuya" said Rai

" Becuase he is my nepew" said Wuya

* * *

hey guys yes Raven's mother is Wuya' sister read the next chappie review please 


End file.
